Shield
by katierosefun
Summary: Satine and Obi-Wan go on an unexpected walk, and Obi-Wan unexpectedly makes himself a human shield.


"Back so soon?"

Satine Kryze didn't have to turn around to know that it was Obi-Wan following her. "Well," she said, keeping her eyes trained on the end of the corridor, "a leader must make an appearance in the Senate every once in a while." She dipped her head at a passing senator, trying to make her movements nonchalant as possible while feeling Obi-Wan's eyes on the back of her head. As she reached the end of the hallway, Satine added, "Stare any longer, Master Jedi, and one would think that you were up to something."

"Really now," Obi-Wan said dryly. "Because I suppose I just radiate threat."

Satine smiled to herself, pushing the button for the lift. She turned around at last, letting her hands fall to her sides. "I was going to say that it might be because you're always one to hold up your chin at politicians," Satine replied. "And seeing you so close to one now might seem a little out of character, don't you think?"

"I could say the same of you, Duchess," Obi-Wan replied, and though his expression remained neutral, Satine saw the barest flicker of amusement in his grey-blue eyes. "One would think a politician such as yourself would remain suspicious of the Jedi."

There was a soft _ding _from the lift, and the doors opened just before Satine could come up with a response.

"Well," Satine said, stepping into the lift, "I see you haven't lost any wit."

"And I see you haven't lost any of yours, either," Obi-Wan replied, stepping into the lift with Satine. As the doors closed, he added, quieter, "It's good to see you, Duchess."

Satine glanced over at Obi-Wan quickly, but of course, he wasn't looking at her. She looked back towards the doors. "It's good to see you too, Master Jedi," she replied at last. She cleared her throat. "This was meant to only be a brief visit to Coruscant. I didn't expect you to be here."

"I only just came back last night," Obi-Wan replied. "I didn't expect you to be here, either."

"Yes, well," Satine said, squaring her shoulders, "Senator Amidala let me know of a meeting that might concern Mandalore's unwilling involvement in the war."

"The fight for Mandalore's neutrality is ongoing, then?" Obi-Wan asked, and Satine couldn't help but look towards him again. This time, Obi-Wan turned towards her, too, just in time for Satine to catch the doubt flicker across his face, and Satine felt something harden in her chest.

"I know what your opinions are," she said. "So I ask that you not reiterate them as of now."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good," Satine said, turning back around to the doors. "I'd rather save my argument for the other politicians, thank you very much."

Silence stretched between Satine and Obi-Wan, only breaking when the ding of the lift reached its destination. Satine blinked at the sudden flood of light before her as the doors opened to one of the entrances into the Senate building.

"Where were you off to?" Obi-Wan asked, his stride matching Satine's as they both walked out.

"I was going to take a walk, if you must know," Satine replied, not bothering to hide the stiffness in her tone. "Needed some fresh air. You're not planning to join me, are you?"

"The streets can be dangerous," Obi-Wan only said.

Satine curled her lips into what she knew was a cool smile. "I can defend myself."

"There have already been multiple attempts on your life," Obi-Wan replied. "Or have you forgotten?"

Satine turned her gaze back ahead. "If you wish to accompany me, then so be it," she replied. "But rest assured, Master Jedi, I won't be needing your protection any time soon."

"Of course," she heard Obi-Wan murmur, and the two continued on in silence.

* * *

Satine estimated that at least fifteen minutes of silence had passed by before Obi-Wan finally asked, "Could we start the conversation over again?"

Satine watched a pair of children chasing each other in an alley between two buildings. "Which part?" she asked.

"You know which."

Satine slowed her steps, but she didn't say anything. She heard Obi-Wan sigh, and then he said, "I'm not trying to aggravate you, Satine."

"You could have fooled me," Satine replied. She finally stopped and turned towards Obi-Wan, folding her arms over her chest. "I know you don't agree with my stance on Mandalore, Obi-Wan, but sometimes, I think you forget that _I _am the one who has been taking care of _my _people." She pointed a finger at Obi-Wan's chest, the tip of her nail just hovering right over his armor. "_I _was the one picking up the pieces, and _I _will be the one picking up those same pieces should we join the war."

"But you wouldn't have to pick up those pieces alone," Obi-Wan argued.

"Wouldn't I?" Satine asked sharply. "I've done so before, even after I was told by a particular Jedi Padawan—" She stopped herself as Obi-Wan took a half-step back. For the first time since that exchange, Satine saw actual hurt flicker across Obi-Wan's face.

"Satine—" Obi-Wan said, his eyes drifting down to the ground.

"I apologize," Satine replied. She let her hands drop down in front of her. Cheeks burning, she added quietly, "That wasn't fair."

"Satine…" Obi-Wan's voice was so soft that Satine would have missed him calling her name if she hadn't been wanting to hear it in the first place. "We're friends, are we not?"

Satine looked up at Obi-Wan. His eyes were still the same as they were since the first time she met him—the same curious mixture of grey and blue, the kind of color that reminded Satine of storm clouds right before a heavy storm. Everything else had changed—and not just the beard. Obi-Wan's face was more shielded most of the time, and Satine so often had to use something sharp to break past that shield. Like now.

"Of course," she replied, and she meant those words. "I couldn't think of you as anything different."

"Then please know that I wouldn't be telling you my own thoughts unless I genuinely thought it would help your station," Obi-Wan said, his eyes searching Satine's face so intently that she was tempted to look away. She didn't.

When Satine didn't reply, Obi-Wan added quieter, "I'm on your side, Satine."

"Sometimes I feel you are not," Satine replied. Her own words came out quieter than she anticipated, and it was a wonder that Obi-Wan heard her at all. "Sometimes I feel that you've forgotten…" Her voice drifted as that same pained expression came across Obi-Wan's face again. _Everything_, she wanted to say. Sometimes, she felt that their past was but a strange dream—some broken stitch of memory that was never mended.

"Our friendship," Satine said instead. She forced a smile. "Really, Obi-Wan. The war has changed us both too much."

Obi-Wan didn't smile back, and Satine knew that he knew that she was going to say something different. Still, he replied, "It's a shame, isn't it?"

"Yes," Satine said, and her smile felt leaden on her face. "Hopefully, things will change with the times. Better times."

Obi-Wan's face softened. "I should like to think so," he replied. He extended an arm. "Shall we resume our walk?"

Satine was just about to take his arm when the sound of scraping metal pierced the air. She heard a loud cry from somewhere close, and she turned to tell where the commotion was coming from. She only just made out a speeder flying haphazardly towards her before she was pressed against the side of a building.

Satine gasped, feeling the rumble of the ground as suddenly speeder parts flew around her. She lifted her head, smelling and seeing smoke float to the sky before registering that Obi-Wan was standing in front of her, his arms parallel over her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly. "Did you get hit?"

"No," Satine replied shakily "I'm alright." She started to crane her neck over Obi-Wan's shoulder, but he ducked his head to the side.

"Don't look," he said. "The police are already on their way."

"What happened?" Satine asked, looking back up at Obi-Wan. "What—"

"A reckless driver," Obi-Wan replied. He slowly withdrew his arms from Satine. "We should head back."

"Yes," Satine replied. But as she straightened herself, something bright caught the corner of Satine's eye—which was when she found herself staring at the red slowly blooming across Obi-Wan's side.

Dread pooling at the pit of her stomach, Satine whispered, "Obi-Wan—you're hurt."

"Hm?" Obi-Wan glanced down at his side. "Ah, yes," he said. "I was wondering what that was."

Satine grabbed Obi-Wan's arm. "You need to get help," she said. "Before—" But before she could finish, Obi-Wan slumped forward with a wince.

"I'll be fine," he said, but the tightness in his voice told Satine otherwise. "Let's just hurry our pace."

Satine swallowed. "It's because you tried to protect me," she said. "Fool."

Obi-Wan braced on a smile. "Is that how you usually address your guards?"

"You're not supposed to be my guard," Satine replied, and she wrapped an arm gingerly around Obi-Wan, forcing him to lean into her. She raised her other hand to Obi-Wan's chest, and even with his injury, Obi-Wan stiffened just slightly under her touch. "Let's hurry," she said, and Obi-Wan only nodded.

* * *

By the time Satine reached the medical bay in the Senate building, Obi-Wan's head had started to loll over her shoulder.

"It's a good thing you got him here when you did," one of the medics said as he examined the wound. He started to pull out a roll of bandages, and Satine looked down at Obi-Wan. His eyes had opened just the barest crack, that sliver of blue-grey trained on her face.

"Satine?" he murmured.

"I'm here," Satine replied, and before she could stop herself, she reached out and placed a hand into Obi-Wan's open one. She half-expected Obi-Wan to pull away, but instead, his fingers wrapped around her hand. Satine felt her throat tighten. "I'm right here, Obi-Wan."

"Stay safe," Obi-Wan murmured. His eyes were fluttering open and closed now, those storm-colored eyes of his just barely focused. "That's all I've wanted for you."

"I know," Satine replied, hating how her voice shook. She smiled instead and squeezed Obi-Wan's hand. "I'll always know."

* * *

**A/N: **_This was written for whumptober prompt #4: human shield. I love Obitine, you guys. I honestly think it's one of my favorite ships out of the whole TCW fandom, and it! deserves! more! love!_

_I hope ya'll enjoyed this! As always, reviews/constructive criticism are always appreciated._


End file.
